Tales Of A Wanderer 2: The Warrior Of Scars
by Vento The Samurai
Summary: It's been two years since his death. It was something that none of them were prepared for. Now present day Team's RWBY, and PNR search for a vigilante, In hopes they can get him over to their side. what they found was so much more. Co written by blacklight181.
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to Masseffect-TxS for letting us continue the story or at least our own version.

Tales of a wanderer Mk 2: The scarred Warrior.

* * *

Chapter 1: phoenix.

Two years, it has been two years since the disappearance of Jaune Arc. Pyrrha Nikos his partner and current leader of Team juniper, sat at his shrine which had his picture and slashed up shield.  
She still remembers that day clearly. It was the last week of their first semester. Yes, it was supposed to be a simple Beowulf extermination just outside the forever fall. What they got was something they would never prepare for.

( two years ago.)

The Beowolfs came in waves. It was a bizarre sight, sure grimm sometimes travels in packs and attack together but never this organized.  
They had to number in the hundreds if not thousands as they circled around them. Team JNPR had become quite efficent at exterminating grimm but they had never faced anything like this before.

"Nora, break them apart with your grenades. Ren cover us! Pyrrha with me let's go!" Ordered the fearless leader.

The strategy was working, the grim were on the run but they retreated for a different reason.  
slithering through the trees the B class grimm Grendel.  
Grendel are a disgusting species of Grimm. Head of a rat, horns of a bull, 2 disgustingly long arms and claws with the body of a snake.  
The other grimm seemed to step out of the way of the Grendel as it came up to and towered over team JNPR.  
Ren stayed at a distance unloading round after round into the Grendel's body as he ran around the area. Nora ran up one of the Grendel back and began to slam her hammer into the grimms back, causing it to roar out in pain.  
Jaune and Pyrrah tryed to pierce its head, however this grim was smart,it's Spun around quickly using it whip like lower body to push everyone back. It open its mouth revealing hundreds of blood stained teeth, It's horrendous breath was enough to make them never so much as think of eating ever again.

It rushes at Nora and Ren.  
Ren and Nora run into the dense trees so as to stop its charge. It didn't work. Trees began to crash down and one pinned Rens leg to the ground as the Grendel continued to rush towards them. Nora fired grenades at it but found it all futile.  
It was about to chomp down on Nora when the grim began to scream in pain. the young Arc had made it on time forcefully stabbing through the creatures dense scales, and into its stomach.  
As it screamed in pain Nora fired a grenade into its mouth, as Ren shot out the Grundles left eye. The Grendel then thrashed around wildly and stomped on the ground with such force the very earth began to shake.  
Pyrrah lost her footing, the Grendel saw this and attempted to Strike her with its claws.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaune pushed his blade deeper into the Grendel's flesh And raised his blade Cutting its abdomen.  
The Grendel attacked Jaune with its claws relentlessly slashing up his shield and his body.  
Jaune screamed out in unimaginable pain as the Grendle ripped his armor and him to pieces. Pyrrah then filled with rage ran forward and stabbed the Grendle in its head but found that its exoskeleton was to hard to penetrate. Using her polarity Pyrrah forced her blade through the grimms head and stabbed it into the ground next to her feet.

The Grendel thrashed around even more and the ground seem to break more and more. Jaune Fueled by adrenaline got back up and stabbed the monster again and again in its open wounds. Until it had appeared to have finally died.

Jaune began to relax as he thought the beast was dead but then he felt something wrap around his leg and was horrified to find the grimms tail there. He was then pulled forward, losing his shield in the process, and into the razor sharp jaws of the grimm. Before it could rip him apart however he stabbed the grimm in the brain multiple times before it finally fell to the ground again with Jaune still in its mouth.  
Pyrrha Saw that they were sinking.

 _"Unstable ground? Are we on top of a cave?!"_ she thought to herself. The ground began to cave in quickly Pyrrah Tried to help Jaune as he was trapped in the monsters Mouth still.

However the beowolves from before saw the competition fall and saw it fit to make a meal out of them.  
Ren and Nora did their best to fend them off but they were losing ground quite literally they couldn't stay fighting here much longer, they have to go now.  
They rushed over to pyrrha to try to help. but all was for not. she could not lift him up with the weight of the Grimm, Weighing him down.  
Jaune knew that there was no saving himself so he did the only thing he could, not let her share his fate. Using what little aura he had left he created an explosion around his arm that knocked Pyrrah back Jaune then fell. He fell for what seemed like an eternity hearing only the yell of his partner as he closed his eyes and awaited the end as he felt his, and the grimm that held him, hit the water of the underground river that layed beneath them.  
His teammates spent weeks searching for his body, until finally it was reported as m.i.a.

( Back to the present.)

"Pyrrah, Ozpin has asked to see us along with team RWBY." Ren inform her. She got up slowly and ready herself for the mission to come.

(Ozpin's office.)

"Come in" he said, as he did not bother turning around to face the new entries to his office. When the door finally closed shut he turned around to face seven faces before him.  
Team RWBY and the remainder of team JNPR, now known as Team PNR. Both of whom had changed in the past two years since Jaune's death…

First was Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY, her hair was still in the same fashion but slightly longer then before, her figure had filled out in the past two years becoming more womanly in her late teen years.  
She still wore her deep red cloak around her shoulder, but had changed her outfit to be slightly longer and more as she would say 'badass'. Her weapon Crescent Rose had a few modifications that allowed her to use dust grade rounds to increase her abilities in battle.

Jaune dying had been especially hard on Ruby, her first friend had died, and she felt completely powerless, it was the second time one of her loved ones died at the hands of Grimm. Because of it she had shed a little of her child like innocence and had adopted a more professional persona as a huntress. She swore to herself that she would not lose another.  
Although she still had her innocent moments every once in a while.

Beside her was Weiss Schnee, her Partner and self-entitled second in command of Team RWBY. She cut her hair to be shorter, now reaching to her upper back and flowed down her back.  
Her outfit now consisted of a slightly longer combat skirt with snowflake patterns around the hem of the skirt while she wore a long white skin tight shirt with a slightly shorter jacket with her family emblem on her back.  
Her Weapon Myrtenaster was slightly different as the blade was now longer and had a hand guard was attached to the handle of the blade with the Schnee company logo engraved into the guard.

When Jaune died she develop mix emotion's at first, believing that Beacon was finally rid of a useless hunter and that she would finally be free of his constant advances.  
But then a few day's later she had begun felt lonely with out his warm smile. And all though she had an attraction to Neptune, a long distance relationship was hard to maintain between them and she had began to notice that she missed Jaune's, according to Yang, 'adorkable' personality and warm smile.

Beside her was Blake Belladonna a former member of White Fang and secretly a Faunus in disguise and the stealthiest of Team RWBY or Team PNR.  
Her outfit had a few modifications with pieces of armour and a few black ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs, with white fingerless gloves on her hands. Her symbol now stamped on the white section of her uniform in pitch black.

While she and Jaune did not have a lot of interaction with each other she still missed him. He was one of the few people who did not discriminate against Faunus kind but rather wanted to be friends with them, his kind personality was missed around Beacon.  
And she will admit that she did find him as Yang had said 'Adorkable, but not out loud.

The last member was Yang Xiao Long, the heavy hitter of Team RWBY, elder sister to Ruby Rose and the worst pun maker ever…of all time.

She like everyone else had changed in two years time becoming more beautiful then before. she changed her jacket to resemble a long coat duster coat. Her orange scarf now longer then before with her symbol on her right breast.  
Her weapons Ember Celica was slightly larger and extended to her mid forearm, while also sporting a second pair on her legs with a similar firing mechanism.

When Jaune died Ruby had cried for nearly three days straight blaming herself for his death, thinking that she should have been there to save him. And if there was one thing the people of Beacon knew was that if you make Ruby cry Yang would show you the inside of your stomach…through your ass.

When she heard the news about Jaune Beacon and made her sister cry. She swore bloody vengeance for the Arc and swore that she would beat his ass into the ground for making her baby sister cry. However that's wishful thinking she knew she couldn't bring the dead back to life.

But in reality she too also missed the blond haired Knight.  
He was one of the only ones to actually not judge her by her looks and body, but by her skill and her kick ass nature. So she would forgive him... if they ever meet up there.

Lie Ren the silent and patient member of Team JNPR or what was left of it, had grown taller in the past two years that he towered above Yang in height.  
His robes were altered with only one sleeve ripped off and his left arm wrapped in white bandages with black fingerless gloves and The Lie family emblem stitched on to the sleeved shoulder.  
His weapon Storm-Flower now rested on each of his thigh with the back of the pistols altered for an extendable pole. Which was compacted and rested on his back waist.

He unlike the rest was the most calm about Jaune's death. However it didn't stop him from missing him as he was one of the more tolerable people that he had met, especially with being friends with Nora.  
So he will keep fighting and keep the memory of his leader alive.

Nora Valkyrie the overly bubbly hyperactive hammer wielder of team JNPR who After two years.  
She wore more silver armor on her chest, arms and legs that depicting her to be like her name sake. She also wore a tiara with a wing shaped pattern on the sides, giving her a more powerful look. Her Weapon Magnhild was now attached with a collapsible blade at end of her hammer.  
She like Ruby was devastated and nearly fell into deep depression. Jaune was like a big brother to her, he would always help her with her Homework and make her pancakes whenever Ren couldn't.

She was moody for an entire month.

Team CRDL made a grave mistake of bad mouthing the deceased Leader, needless to say she broke more than their legs.

And finally Pyrrha Nikos the female amazon like warrior of Team JNPR now named Team PNR.

In two years Pyrrha had grown even more beautiful then any words could describe her. Her armor had changed to add more protection around her neck and shoulder of her shield arm.

Her hair was still the same length and held up in its high pony tail on her head. Her weapons Milo and Akouo were still the same weapons as ever but were now stronger and had more fire power thanks to a little tinkering from Ruby…after Nora tried to add a grenade launcher and blew up the firing range.

Jaune's death had a huge affect on her like Ruby, silently blaming herself for letting him go,so much that she refused to take on another partner.

No matter how many times Goodwitch demanded, she denied every last one of them. It wasn't until Ozpin had sided with Pyrrha and slotted her on group assignments that allowed her to complete her assignments, mostly with RWBY and team CFVY.

The two teams enter the office of the headmaster with all the same question on their minds. What could Ozpin want from ll seven of them? Shortly after the elevator ride ended and the two teams entered their headmasters office.

"It's good that you're here, I'll keep this brief how many of you have heard of the scarred warrior?"

"He's a hunter who's been all over Remnant helping out any and all who he finds need it and he never has once asked for a reward for his deeds. He is what every hunter should strive be like." Answered Ruby.

"He's also Become quite a famous figer among the faunus." Added Blake.

"The very same. I have gotten information that this man has been spotted near the border with Vacuo. I would like you seven to go there, find him, and bring him to me." Ozpin said shocking the students about why there headmaster would want them to hunt down such a hero.

"This man is not a registered huntsman and truth be told, while I to am impressed with his act's of heroic's. ...It would be simply better for everyone if he was on our side."

"What if this man will not come willingly?" Pyrrah asked.

" My dear I have the council And General James Ironwood breathing down my neck over this man do whatever it takes to bring him here. once you see him, I promise you won't want anything more."

"Yes sir, we'll get it done." Pyrrah said with a bow as she and the rest of her friends left the office.

As they went down in the elevator Ozpin got up from his chair and turned to look out the window in his looked at picture from the files he received.

"What happened to you?"

* * *

"What does the Intel say we have to do?" Pyrrha asked as she grew impatient as she was ready as soon as they got back to their rooms. Ren read over the Intel as he looked for an answer.

"It seems that when we get into town we're suppose to look for someone called…The scarred warrior right? What's so special about him?" Blake's eyes widened when she heard this.

"He's the scarred warrior! You mean you never heard of his deeds?" she asked as Ren nodded at this and read over the file.

Blake grew a serious face. Nora noticed this as she got up in her face.

"Who's the scarred warrior?!" Nora asked as she and everyone else was slightly surprised by the normally quiet girls outburst. Blake began to explain the reason behind her outburst.

"The scarred warrior…I don't know much about him, but from what I heard he is a hero amongst the Faunas Community. Rumours say he is a brutal human warrior covered in scars, going around Remnant helping anyone that he can, he charges little and does great things in return." she said as they listened in awe.

"I also heard that He was directly responsible for disrupting a slave ring, that was 'allegedly' being funded by a corrupt member of the Schnee corporation" Weiss glared at the floor at this.

She had heard of him and the incident that nearly stained her family's company had the White Knight not also found incriminating evidence against a known shady member of the Board of Directors.

The event changed Weiss's perspective on Faunus treatment. And had come to realise that the Faunus were suffering worse then her own family and wanted to change her company.

"There were also rumours that he single-handily took out an entire Grim hoard by himself. They say that by the time the military arrived, the Grimm were all but wiped out and the town was safe." She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the scroll and looked at the image of a man in in black and green armour and shrouded in a pitch black cloak.

"I don't know how we're supposed to to convince someone like that to come with us." Pyrrha said in a confident tone.

"We have our orders! We are going to find him! And we are bringing him back with us no matter what!" she said as they all nodded and headed towards the Bulkhead ready to find this hero.

Riverdale Two hours later

It wasn't long until the Bulkhead landed in a small clearing outside the small town of Riverdale, the dust powered engines blowing away small bits of dust and leaves into the air as the team exited the grey metallic aircraft and began to wander the streets of Riverdale.

A small town with the occupants mostly consisting of Faunus and humans. With the building being mostly old fashioned but cozy. The teams walked down the cobble stone road as they searched for the elusive scarred warrior. But after an hour of searching they couldn't find anything.

"GAH! WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOREVER! AND WE STILL HAVENT FOUND HIM! WHERE THE HECK IS HE!" Nora yelled in frustration as she started to swing her hammer around angrily. It wasn't until Ren had to calm her down before she destroyed anything.

"That's enough Nora, I'll make you ten batches of pancakes when we get home ok?" he said as he place his arms around her neck in a reverse hug. She instantly clamed down as she leant into his embrace.

"Okie Dokie Ren" she said as she smiled a bit at the boy, off to the side the others looked in in confusion as a slight sweat drop hung over their heads.

"I still cant believe they're dating." Yang said as she watched the bizarre scene of love. The others nodded in agreement as they continued to walk down the path.

"Do we have any idea what the warrior looks like?" Weiss asked as they continued to walk down the road. Ren pulled up his scroll as he read the Intel.

"Well there isn't a lot on him, because he leaves as soon as he completes a task. But all of them agree that the most notable features is that he has long blonde hair and wears black and green armour." Ren said as he reread the information again.

"Well we aren't going to find him by just wondering the town all day? lets spilt up an-Kyaa!" Pyrrha said as she tripped and fell onto the ground right next to a smaller figure as they helped her off the ground.

"Pyrrha you ok ?" Ruby asked as they helped the girl of the ground "Yeah I'm fine but what did I hit?" she asked as they all looked down at the road.

On the road was a small girl no older then eight years old; she had long reddish hair with two tiger like ears on the top of her head, black stripes running along down her hair and a long tail wrapped around her waist like a belt.

She wore small military like jacket with a hood, a red shirt with a golden Sun on the chest and three claws in the middle of it. She also wore dark blue jeans with brown boots going up to her mid shin. Two daggers the same length as her forearm hung on her waist.

The girl was currently looking down at the street as an crêpe, wrapped in a waffle cone and assorted with cream and strawberries, spilled all over the ground. A treat that had made the smaller girl sparkle with joy, now filled her with sadness.

Her ears were bent down and small tears escaped her eyes as she looked at the now ruined desert.

"M-my crepe?" she said with big woeful eyes as she then turned her attention to the group. They were instantly mesmerized by the girls cute nature as Pyrrha immediately felt guilty, looking into the small girls large watery eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin you treat!" she said as the girls eyes only got bigger and more adorable as she laid on the waterworks.

"Y-Yeah how about we buy you a new one!" Ruby said as she got right beside the crying girl. The little girl suddenly stopped the tears as she got a happy and joyful look on her face when she heard this.

"Really?" she said ecstatically as her ears shot up in excitement and twitched with anticipation.

Later they took the girl down the road as they now found themselves in front of a local shop selling the delicious crêpes, the small girl now chewing on the pastry treat and savouring every moment of it.

"Mmm delicious!" she said as she had sparkles shining around her, as she bit into the crêpe and hummed in delight. Yang chuckled at this as she saw the Faunus girl enjoy the meal more then her sister with cookies and strawberries.

"You sure do love those don't ya kid? What's your name? " She asked as the girl nodded at this and pointed to herself.

"My name is Summer and Crepe's are my most favourite treat in the Whole Wide World! Even though daddy still makes me eat vegetables blah!" she said as she poked her tongue out at the mention of the horrible greens. The rest of the gang chuckled at this, as they found the girls answer to be quite adorable. Ruby herself felt a tug on her heart.

"It sound like your daddy loves you very much, if he makes you eat your vegetables" Blake said as the girl pondered at this, while whipped cream was evident on her face.

"I guess so?" she said as she continued to eat the pastry. "Daddy is always kind to me and treats me to sweets, but only if I've been a good girl and have cleared my plate, everything including the veggies…" a cheeky look came on her face as she smirked at the group.

"Though sometimes I throw them away when he is not looking" she said with a cheeky grin as the gang chuckled at this.

"DOWN WITH THE TYRANNY OF VEGGIES! UP WITH THE REIGN OF THE SWEETS!" Nora proclaimed as the girl smiled at this. Ren sighed as he placed his hand on her and forced her to sit back down.

"But I think he knows and still lets me have them anyway. So I guess he really does love me even though he is not my real daddy" she said as they looked confused at this, it was Weiss who broke the silence as she asked the girl.

"What do you mean he is not your real father?" she asked as the girl stopped eating and looked down at the ground slightly.

"Hmm~ Well he's human I think and I guess you can say he adopted me…" she said as the gang looked both confused and sad as she continued her story.

"My real parents found him after he was attacked by grimm two years ago. he was washed up on the river banks, it look like some kind of grim tryed to eat him. He stayed with us in our home and my momma and daddy found out he didn't know who he was. He couldn't even remember his own name. his wounds healed but his body was covered in scars he looks almost like a tiger. He and I would play games and have all kinds of fun all throughout my home village! He's so much fun even when he's serious." Summer said in a cheery voice.

"What happened?" Pyrrah asked.

"The grimm. They attacked my village and they killed everyone. Accept for me and daddy though." Summer said in a sad tone.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"My daddy saved me. He hid me behind him as my parents tried to defend us. Daddy told me to cover my eyes as a grimm burst into the room and stood in front of my parents. I couldn't see but I heard them be cut down. I cried so much my eyes turned blood red." Summer said as she looked down at the felt like crying their eyes out as they heard this little girl tell how she lost her parents.

"But then my daddy got up off the floor after getting knocked Back by a Beowulf and stood in front of me. He told me to close my eyes and keep them closed util he said to open them. I did so and I could hear as every grimm in my village screamed out in pain as they were slain by my daddy. When he came back his hands were covered in blood and he took me away from my village as it burned to the ground. At first I hated my daddy for not being able to save my real parents but he never got mad at me for doing so. After a while I saw him less as just another human but as my daddy who would always protect me from harm and would always watch over me." Summer said causing the entirety of the group from Beacon to break down crying.

With the exception of Blake. She was crying more out of happiness then sadness as she was glad there were some humans out there that didn't care for race or other miscellaneous things. This was rare and this small girl was truly blessed.

Blake was compose herself as she smiled at Summer "Your Father sounds like an amazing prson…" she said as Summer smiled at this. " yeah he really is."

Ren was the next to compose himself and then something popped into his mind. Summer said that the man who is her father now was badly wounded and had many scars all over his body. Could it be possible that...?

"Summer?" Ren asked.

"Hmm, yes?" Summer asked.

"Would it be possible that we could meet your father?" Ren asked making everyone look at him questioningly.

"Uhhhh I guess so. He went to exterminate a group of grimm not too far from here and he messaged me on my scroll he was done and would come back soon. So I could take you to meet him if you really want to." Summer said.

"It would be an honor to meet such a heroic man." Ren said.

"Ren what are you doing?" Pyrrah asked him in a whisper.

"Don't worry you'll see." Ren whispered back.

Summer then sent a message on her scroll and a few moments later she got message back.

"Okay he says its fine. You guys ready?" Summer asked.

They all nodded in agreement and they headed out to where Summers father waited.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you guys doing here? You're hunters obviously, but your not out in the forest looking for Grimm. So it must be something else right?" she said as they were slightly surprised by her deduction, Pyrrha smiled as she bent down to the girls level.

"We are actually looking for the scar-" but before she could finish they heard a commotion from over near one of the open bars, and the words.

"Hey barkeep keep brining more drink for the famous scarred warrior!" one snide voice said as they instantly turned to see the commotion.

"Yeah or else the boss here won't be too happy and have to deal with you Faunus trash!" The other said as they pointed to the huge fat man.

"That guy...is the scarred warrior?" Yang questioned pointing towards the large man.

He was an extremely fat man with a huge beer gut. He was wearing white clothes that were waay to small for him. He had scars that covered his arms, his face, and the part of his gut that his shirt didn't cover up lap over his belt. He seemed more like a giant jackass rather then the hero they had been led to believe he was.

"You wouldn't want the ' scarred warrior' to be angry now would you?" the pudgy man said as his voice sounded horse and snide at the same time.

The bar tender could only cower slightly in fear as he went about refilling his mug to the brim. "O-of course not sir" he said as his voice shook in fear. But in his fear he accidentally spilled the drink and it splashed all over the mans shirt causing the bar to become silent as they held in baited breaths.

The pudgy man then stood from his seat, as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted the poor Faunus to meet him face-to-face. "OI! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU DISGUSTING ANIMAL!" he screamed as he threw the bartender out into the streets.

The crowed instantly cowered in fear of the man as he marched over to the man and cracked his knuckles in show of wanting to beat up the Faunus "Do you have any idea how much this costs? More then you'll make you filthy animal!" he said as he pointed to the stain on his shirt.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the scarred warrior! The most feared and respected man in the whole of Remnant! And the most powerful hunter to walk this earth since the first hunters! And you dare to make me look like a fool you filthy beast!" he said as the members of his group grinned and snickered at the cowering Faunus.

The man was about to punch the bartender when, At that moment green energy wrapped around the pudgy man's arm like a snake and crushed it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The overweight man screams as his little group come to his aid.

"WHO DID THIS!? WHO!?" Screamed the pudgy man.

"Yo, over here~." A familiar voice spoke.

The figure was tall dress in the pitch black cloak and hood, green and black samurai like armor However the skin on his arms were clearly visible and everybody could see scar tissue.

He still held the energy that had wrapped around the pudgy mans arm and continued to crush it.

"I would advise against doing that." the mystery man said.

"Or what?! You faunus loving freak!" the pudgy man said.

"Or else i'm going to have to show you what happens to those who try to bully other in my presence and under my name." The man said with a dangerous edge to his tone of voice.

The fat mans group were intimidated by the way he spoke and backed up a bit from their leader as he struggled to get the green energy off of his arm but found it futile.

The Beacon crew watched this wide eyed as this stranger began to slowly crush the scarred warriors arm with nothing but his own energy. They had never before seen anything like it. They then saw a little red blur zoom past them and attatched to the cloaked mans leg.

"Daddy!" Summer said in a cheery voice.

The cloaked man smiled under his hood as he ruffled his daughters hair with his free hand and then looked over towards the beacon crew, making them jump a little bit as they saw his azure blue eyes shine from under his hood.

"Thank you for looking after her while I was away. She means more to me then you could ever imagine." the man said causing a few awws from the girls of Beacon.

The man then turned back towards the fat man and using the energy wrap he pulled the man closer and closed lined him to the ground, making eyes grow wide, and the fat mans friends to run away.

" you know? they say imitation is the highest form of flattery but right now, I've never felt more disrespected in my life. Bad enough I don't have much of a name I don't need you destroying my image and fatso. oh and those drawn on scars you got? Thats just cute! let me show you what real scars look like." The figure known as Summer's Father removed his hood for all to see his face.

everyone was stunned completely. it was Jaune.

Pyrrah burst into tears Once more. There he stood her former leader,partner,friend and crush.

" I am the scarred warrior, and you? Your one unlucky dumbass." He said as he cracked his neck.

* * *

end of chapter shout out to blacklight 181 for writing this with me. It was a big help and I appreciate it, seriously I got this done quicker than expected thanks to him. If you haven't read his stories be sure to go check them out. Anyway fave follow and leave a review tell me what you like tell me what you didn't. And as always stay cool.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jaunes POV)

"Ja...Jaune? Is that...Is that really you?" I turned to see a red haired girl, with tears that streamed down her face and her voice was trembling.

"Hmm? Do I know you?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me wide eyed until the blonde one began to laugh out loud.

"Very funny vomit boy! Now come on, stop playing around, you know us!" She said.

"Sorry but I don't know you people. Just chill for second I'll to get you. Now where was I...oh yeah! You!" I said as I returned his attention to the fat man who still layed on the ground before me.

"You should quit struggling now, what's binding you is pure energy- there is nothing to break-." I was interrupted by a fist to the face.

"DADDY!" Summer yelled as she ran to my side as I rubbed my cheek.

"Yang! Why did you do that?!" The one in the red hood yelled at her.

"He's acting as though he doesn't know us Ruby! We mourned removed comma and cried for him, and this is how repays us?! I say to hell with that! Besides I've been wanting to do that for a while." Yang said as she turned back around to look at her.

"Those names sound familiar sure but..." I still didn't understand what the hell was wrong.

"That was uncalled for Yang!" The girl with black hair and ribbons yelled.

"Why would you do that to my daddy?!" Summer asked with small tears beginning to form in her eyes.

 _"Oh that fucking does it!"_

As I got up this "Yang"was looking like she felt remorse for making a little girl cry, but that's not enough. I wiped the tears out of my daughter's eyes.

"You made my daughter cry..." I could hear the venom seething through my own words, it made Yang back away in fear. "Alright blondie, I don't care who you are or what you want, but there's going to be hell to pay for making Summer cry!" She tried to move but found that her feet were tangled with the same green energy I used on the imposter. "Like a rat in a trap!"

With a snap of my fingers I sent a barrage of energy blasts at her. When the smoke cleared she was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Who else wants to join her?!" I yelled at her friends.

They all took a step back after they had retrieved Yang. Afterwards, the red-haired girl with the ponytail tried to reason with me. Looks like I'm not the only one trying to make sense of what's going on.

"Jaune, please listen to me, we're your friends, remember?" She pleaded with tears still running down her face.

"Don't you people get it? I. Don't. Know. You. If I ever did, I don't remember anything. Here look at this." I said as I slicked my hair back and showed a large scar on my forehead I got from whatever hit me and they all had wide eyes as I did so. "I don't remember what happened to me, believe me, I wish I did, but whatever it was, it took away all of my memories of who I was. If we knew each other before,I'm sorry, but I don't remember a thing." I explained as I look back to the one called Yang.

" I don't like beating up the weak, so here, drink up." I tossed her a potion, her wounds healed as she finished it.

The red haired on pulled out her scroll.

"Here look, proof that we know you." she showed me a picture of eight people. Seven of them were themselves but they looked a bit younger and they looked different from how they do now. but there was only one person stuck out to me. A guy with shaggy blonde hair, azure blue eyes, and who had a smirk plastered upon his face. Was that...me?

"Alright then, looks like I finally get my answers. Tell me everything." I said.

"Your name is Jaune Arc and I'm your partner Pyrrha. You are the only son of the Arc family, a great family of war heroes and hunters, you have seven sisters, you went to Beacon Academy to become a huntsman and you met us, you became the leader of team JNPR, our team. On our last mission together… you sacrificed yourself so we could live. That was two years ago." Pyrrha said.

"Sacrifice? What do you mean? What happened that day?" I questioned.

"There was a grimm, a Grendel, that was going to attack me, but you put yourself in danger and saved me. It clawed and bit you all over your body, giving you the scars you have now. You managed to kill it, but it still had you in its jaws when the ground underneath it sunk to reveal an underground river that you and the grimm fell into. That was the last time I saw you. I missed you so much Jaune." Pyrrha said as she began to cry even more.

Summers eyes were wide, I guess she wasn't expecting that.

"That explains a lot." I said as I pulled Pyrrha into a hug.

I felt her wrap her arms around me and her arms tighten as she began to cry into my shirt. I looked over at the others from her group and they are all smiling at me, so I do the same to them. After a while, she hesitantly lets go and the little girl in the red hood speeds toward me faster then anything I have ever seen and hugs me almost just as tight.

"I'm Ruby." She said as she wipes tears from her eyes.

"Pyrrha and Ruby huh?" I said as images and visions flew into my head that I could only guess were my past memories.

"Alright then, who's up for introductions?" I asked the group.

"I'm Yang. Nice to see you again Vomit boy." she said.

 _"Vomit boy?"_ I thought. 'Maybe losing my memory wasn't quite as bad as I thought it was.'

"Blake." she said almost nervously. Now why would that be?

"Nice to meet you again, Blake." I said with a smile to which her cheeks seemed to take on a light shade of pink.

"I am Weiss Schnee. I'm certain you've heard of me, even if you have lost your memories." the white haired girl said.

"Girl, you don't even want to know about the things I've heard about you. I assure you there's nothing good." She's taken aback from this. Well, I guess that's to be expected.

"How...how dare you! I haven't done anything that would warrant such things!" Weiss yelled at me.

"Well maybe it wasn't you, but that name sure doesn't have many good things attached to it." I said.

"Alright,you two are the last ones?"

"I am Lie Ren, member of team JNPR and once brother in arms to you." the boy in green said.

"And I'm Nora! Renny's girlfriend, and you used to be my fearless leader! It's good to see you again Jaune!" the ginger haired girl said as she ran to me and put me in a massive bear hug.

"So what now?" Summer asks as she continues to cling to my leg.

"The headmaster of Beacon wishes to...speak with your father." Blake said as her bow twitch.

 _"Did her bow just move?"_ I asked myself "Alright, but before we go…there's something I want to do." I said.

"OK, what is it?" Ruby asked me.

" I want to fight all of you at once, see if that doesn't jog some more memories."

The seven of them went wide eyed and hesitantly accepted the challenge.

Yang was the first to strike. She jumped forward and began to unleash a barrage of blows down upon me. Unfortunately for her though, I had become rather accustomed with hand to hand combat by this time in my life. With a swift motion, I hit her right arm to her right side, then her left to her left side, and finished it off with a quick kick to her stomach that sent her back into a table.

I then looked at the bartender and said, "I'll pay for any damages that have, and will, happen today."

I then turned back to the others and motioned for them to bring it on. The next to charge forward was the white haired Schnee girl, Weiss. She lunged at me with her rapier faster then any other I've seen before, but it still wasn't enough.

I was able to dodge to the side before pinning her arm that held her rapier behind her back. She struggled slightly, which I responded to by planting my boot on her back and lightly pushing her away.

"Is that all a Schnee can do? I am not impressed." I said to her as steam seemed to come out of her ears.

"I said come at me all at once, not come at me one on one." I taunted.

And Just like that they all charged me. Ruby, came at me fast she lunged at me with her scythe but I was able to grab it just at the bottom of where the blade met the staff part of the scythe and I flung her an the scythe to the other side of the bar.

The next was Ren. He opened fire on me with his twin blade pistols as Nora launched herself at me and slammed her hammer down where I was once standing. The explosion destroyed a good amount of the bar and I got thrown back by the explosion. But it wasn't enough to stop me. I got up and sent magic energy and wrapped it around Ren's body. I then pulled him towards me and then kicked him into Nora, sending them both into the far wall of the bar next to Yang. Weiss and Blake were the next two to try and attack. Weiss charged me again and this time managed to freeze my left leg in a large block of ice. I moved to smash it but found that my entire upper body was wrapped in a black ribon.

"Damn. Gotta admit you got me here." I said feeling Blake put something against my back. I then heard the click of a gun and could only guess she had on her I did not see.

"Sorry Jaune, but this is checkmate." I heard Blake say behind me.

I chuckled as I quickly turned around, using my magic to shatter the ice. I was eye to eye with her now and I could only describe the look in her eyes as complete and utter shock. Her cheeks turned lightish red once more, as for why I have no idea, neither did I care at the moment.

"Sorry I'm not into this kind of thing,but you know, I think this would suit you much better." I said as I unwrapped the ribbon from around myself and wrapped it around her instead. and for good measure I cursed it,now all she can do was just stand there until I say otherwise.

"Are you guys really giving it your all? Would it be easier for you if I didn't use my magic?" I offered.

"What!?" Ruby questions with shock.

"Are you saying you weren't even trying?!" Weiss yelled at me.

"I thought that was obvious." I said with a smirk.

"Just how powerful are you Jaune?" Pyrrah asked me.

"Why don't you come and find out." I said as I motioned with my hand for her to bring it on.

Instead of charging in head on she changes her spear into a shotgun and starts shooting at me.

"Oh come on! What are you taking pity on me or something? That's disappointing can you up the difficulty a little to the point where I actually need to draw my weapon?" I said as I dodged without effort.

Pyrrah then threw her shield at me and it just barely missed my face, leaving a small shallow cut on my cheek. I wipe the blood away with the back of my hand and then look at her.

"I guess I have to get serious now." I say as my aura begins to envelop my body.

Pyrrah gets into a stance where her blade was on top of her shield and she crouched down slightly. I then charged her and hit her shield with my aura enhanced fist and sent her back a few feet.

Pyrrah transforms her sword back into a shotgun and shot off a few rounds at me. I managed to dodge and block them before they were able to hit me. I then ran and slid behind her and kicked her in her lower back, sending her through a table that had been laying on its side.

"Okay so, are you guys having an off day? Because I was expecting a little more." I said a bit disappointed.

"What just happened?" Yang asked with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Umm, Daddy just kicked your butts, that's what happened!" Summer said as they got back up.

"You definitely have gotten more powerful Jaune... can you get me out of this now?" Blake asked, her face completely red.

"Huh? Oh yeah! sorry for the wait." With a snap of my fingers I released her. I turn to the bartender and handed him 5000 in cash. "That should handle the expenses."

"Did that jog any memories?" Ruby asked me.

"Not in the slightest, no." I answered.

They all hung their heads in sadness.

I picked up Summer and held her in my arms.

"Cheer up guys, if I hang out with you,I'm sure my memories will come back on their own. In the meantime take me to this headmaster that you spoke of."

* * *

End of chapter 2. if you like the story fav, follow and leave a review. As always stay cool.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Return to Beacon.

(Jaune's pov.)

"Oh dear God please tell me we're not going on that thing?!" I didn't sign up for this, I thought we were going by land.

"Stop being such a baby Daddy! Its just an airship!" Summer said somewhat embarrassed.

"That's easy for you to say sweetheart, you won't get sick by riding this thing." I said trying to defend myself.

The others laughed at us as me and my daughter began to bicker a bit. It ended as I hesitantly boarded the airship and it began to take off.

Summer sat on my lap, Ruby and Pyrrah Sat to the side of me. I'm not sure why but it felt like I was handcuffed to them.

I could also feel another pair of eyes staring daggers at me but from who I could not tell.

Everyone had such nervous smiles it was a little unnerving sure but after 3 minutes summer spoked up and asked a question.

"Why are you of all so quiet?" She asked a little nervous because of the atmosphere.

" Well you see, it isn't every day you find your dead friend alive. So please understand we're kind of still processing that." Ren said rather quickly.

"That's understandable." I said.

"So where did you learn to do that- that weird green energy?" Weiss asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"I learned from an old hunter in Mystral about...10 months ago now I think. Its what the very first hunters used to fight grimm along side their weapons and semblances." I said to them.

"What's it called? Can you show us how to do it? How powerful is it?" Nora asked excitedly.

"Nora. Calm down." Ren told her.

"Sorry Ren!" Nora said back to him.

"Okay let's start with the first question, it's called mana or you could just stick to calling it magic,something very few people produce. So if you're lucky I could be to be able to teach the basics, I can crack a deathstalker wide open with a big enough blast." Their eyes widened as I explained.

"Damn. How strong did you get vomit boy?" Yang said eyeing me.

"Again with the vomit boy, seriously what's all that about?" I questioned.

"When we first met on the airship to Beacon you kinda vomitted on Yangs shoes. She's been calling you that ever since." Ruby said to me.

"Must be one of her Fondest Memories." I said jokingly.

"Don't make me punch you out of this airship." Yang said to me, she held up her fist.

"Hahaha! your funny, you tell funny jokes, that almost sounded like you could actually damage me." I taunted.

"Whats so funny about that?" Yang asked.

"Because you can't, my semblance is like a suit of armor even if you managed to get past my magic you wouldn't be able to so much as make a scratch on my hide." I bragged to her.

"Wanna bet?" She asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"In living memory I beat you twice, so sure why not make it three?" I never could turn down a challenge.

"Okay, okay you two! Back up! We don't need this airship going down before we get to Beacon." Ruby said to us.

"Oh relax, what's a friendly competition among friends?" I asked Ruby.

"Agreed." Yang said with a laugh.

"So what else can you tell me about my past?" I asked.

" let's see you were the leader of team JNPR, and you faked your transcripts to enter Beacon." Pyrrha told me.

"Oh that's nic- did what now?" I questioned in disbelief.

"You...weren't a very skilled warrior when you arrived at Beacon. You kinda lied your way in." Pyrrah infromed me.

"Well that's disappointing." This has got to be the most dishonorable thing I've ever heard of!

"But you improve immencely while you were there!" Pyrrha said in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Thanks but I can only imagine with a slap to the Face it was when you all found out."

"Yes, indeed it was." Weiss said. That earned her a few glares.

"Oh crap you said I was a leader too didn't you?"

"Yes. You were our leader, and my former partner." Pyrrah said.

" I see..." As I looked at her I felt something surge Within Me. I felt something in my head snap. My brain felt like it was being under attack!

"Daddy!?" Summer yelled out as I grabbed my head in pain.

"I'm-i'm fine! Don't worry..." I said as i held my head.

Just then images of me with my siblings, fighting a Deathstalker with the others, chopping an Ursas head off, and then finally getting dragged down by a giant grimm into some underground river. Just those memories.

I couldn't remember their faces, the memory of fighting the deathstalker and the Ursa was splintered at best. The one thing I could remember clearly was fighting that Grendel.  
Dammit they're still holes in my memory!

"Jaune?! Jaune?!" Ruby yelled as she shook me.

I was having a massive nosebleed. As well as crying blood, this is the first time in a long time I actually saw my own blood.

"God...damm...it..." my conscience began to slip.

I awoke some time later with Summer sleeping at my side, curled up into a ball in the hospital bed I was in.

I felt groggy, it was a pain just to turn my head to look at the clock. 9 o'clock a.m. I guess I've been asleep for half a day.

Summer then began to stir from her own slumber and as she realized I was awake her eyes grew wide.

"DADDY!" she huged tightly.

"Calm down little one, I am here now." I said as I hugged her close.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"I promise, my little angel."

An hour later a group of people came in eight women and two men.

"Greetings mr. Arc I heard about your condition from your friends. I notified your family and they rushed over, I'm sure you have much catching up to do. Oh and by the way allow me to reintroduce myself I am Headmaster Ozpin."

"Is that so? Well its nice to see you all again. Even if I can't remember any of you all that well." I had to keep a cool, even though their family I'm still not sure what's going to happen. Do they even still want me?  
They started shaking, almost in fear.

"As you can see mr. Arc, they came rushing in after I told them yesterday that you were alive and that you were going back to Beacon. They were quite angry at you as you could imagine, but now they know the reason why you didn't come back sooner. I had doctors check you while you were asleep . The brain scans showed massive Damage Done to the to brain. When fell you must have hit something hard enough that it would cost you your memories. Now your family questions whether or not you still love them now that you don't remember them." The Headmaster said explaining the situation to me.

I sheepishly rub the back of my head. Before I knew it seven of the eight stepped forward and glomped me with their mountainous bosoms. It was getting harder to breathe even Summer was squirming trying to break free of it.  
"Get those fun-bags off me!" she childishly yelled trying to push them all back. Needless to say the seven acknowledge her presence. One by they began to introduce themselves to me.

"Never, and I mean EVER, do that again!" Summer yelled.

"Sorry about that." They said in unison.

"... so what are your names?..." I asked.

"Marina your oldest sister."

"Margaret second oldest."

"Catherine third oldest."

"Michelle fourth oldest."

"Gabrielle fifth oldest."

"Sophitia and Jannet where are your older twins."

look towards the last two people here. logic would dictate that those two are my mom and dad.

"Im your father, Alexzander Arc."

"And I am your mother, Marietta Arc."

"I'm probably going to regret this... but, what was I like before?" I asked. Whatever my past is I want to know all of it.

"You were a little angel!" my mother said.

"You were a mommas boy..." My sisters said.

"..." Yep totally regretting it now.

"You were always determined to become a hero. It makes me proud to see that you have become one in your own way." My father said as he walked over and ruffled my hair.

"Thank you...Summer why you looking at me like that?"

"Daddy, are these people my aunties, gandpa, and grandma?" She asked innocently.

The room became so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"DADDY!?" So much for silence.

"Okay look, don't jump to conclusions. I adopted her. But that doesn't mean she is any less my daughter." Appears my words fell on deaf ears. Half of them panicked half of them fainted, with the exception of the Headmaster and my father.

"How old is she?" my father asked.

"I'm ten!" She answered for herself. I ruffled her hair as the rest of my family continued to freak out.

"Well mr. Arc you will be attending school once more. However there is a test you must pass." The Headmaster said to me.

"What type of test headmaster?" I asked.

"A test of your combat power." He answered.

"Agreed." I was itching for a fight. It's been awhile since I was able to actually cut loose.

"You'll be facing team CRDL alone." He informed me.

"Fine with me. Who's team CRDL?" Why did that name sound so familiar?

"You'll find out soon enough. Now do you think you're ready? I can schedule it tomorrow if you like." He offered.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like some time to get reaquainted with my family." After spending the whole day with them it was hardly what I expected. I quickly found out that my family was almost as crazy as I was. When they asked me if I learned anything new during my travels. I gave a display of my magic. their reactions were priceless. Eyes wide, mouths agape, and completely utterly speechless. I told them I had the talents to become a Conjurer.

They continued to stay shocked. To prove my point I materialized several hands and use them to close their gaping mouths.

Now they were just looking at me wide eyed.

"That's right who's awesome?"

"You are daddy!"

"Thank you thank you!" I bowed each time i said thank you with Summer clapping beside me. Without even realizing it it was already midnight. I guess we were all having too much fun to notice.

Summer and I bid them farewell for now as we went back to my hospital room and layed down for the night. For the first time I felt completely at ease. I was awoken the next morning to the headmaster turning the lights in my room on, completely blinding me for a few seconds.

"Damn easy with the brights!"

"It is time for your test mr. Arc. Get ready and meet me in the hall."

"Summer let's go."

While we were walking down the hall team RWBY spotted us and rushed over to me.

"Are you okay!?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. The doctors did some tests on me and they said i'm fine." Aside from the Amnesia part.

"Did you get your memories back?" Blake Questions.

"Bits and pieces, that's all." I answered.

I spent two years wandering what my past was. what I got was insanely dismal.

"Sorry we didn't come see you yesterday." Ruby said to me.

"Don't worry about it. hey why do you guys smell like food?" I asked.

The four of them all looked at one another in silence as me and Summer continued to stand in front of them.

"Daddy's right you all smell like food!" Summer said after sniffing them.

"We may have kinda sorta maybe started a huge food fight." Ruby said as she scratched the back of her head.

"How wasteful. All me and summer had for breakfast was Hospital food."

"It wasn't as good as Daddy's cooking." Summer said.

"What I wouldn't do for some beef stew..." I thought out loud to myself.

"Mmmm stew." Summer seemed to agree.

" I hate to interrupt this but we are on schedule mr. Arc." The Headmaster said pointing at the clock.

Summer and I followed the headmaster all the way to the arena. She stayed with my family, team RWBY, and my former team as I stood in the arena waiting for my opponents to arrive.

Team CRDL. walked in there faces ring abell. For some reason I fell like repeatedly smashing the tall ones face into the floor.

"Is that Arc!?" The one with a mohawk asked.

"Indeed. You four will be facing him today." The headmaster said.

"This going to be easier than I thought." The one with a bowl haircut said.

"I wouldn't say such things. It may come back and bite you." I said.

I really wanted to let them have it. But I restrained my self, i'll wit for the match to begin before I lay the smackdown on them. But this building rage...we're was it coming from?

I then found out why as the tall one opened his mouth to speak. "So back from the dead are?" He asked.

"I guess. I don't remember you but for some reason I feel like beating the hell out of you." This of course shocked them.

"Is that so. Well lets see you try it!" He challenged.

"GLADLY." I activated my semblance and my mana. Both energys bleed into one another. Everyone was shocked and wide eyed at my power. I materialized a large scythe and I also pulled out my sword.

Team CRDL drew their weapons all at the same time and began to circle around me.

I spun my scythe releasing a slash-like blast. Knocking them all back into the walls of the arena in the process. Once they got back up they all try to rush me.

I spinned around in a whirlwind of magic and steel, I was attacking first , and timing my counters. But I felt like I didn't have to this was too easy too easy. They were uncoordinated, unorganized and above all else completely inexperienced.

 _'Oum these guys are sloppy. Its like they aren't even trying.'_ I thought to myself as they charged at me again.

The big one swung his mace at me, but when it hit me the only thing that was bleeding where his hands. The pain made him hit his friend with the halberd square in the chest. He then began to writhe in pain on the ground as I kicked the one with mace into the guy with the mohawk and twin dust daggers.

"Honestly if this the best you can do then I just have one question for you four. How did you get into this school?" I said as I placed my scythe on my shoulder.

I then heard the sound of a gun going off and immediately put up a magical shield around myself and blocked all the bullets. I looked over and found the last member of the team, the one with the stupid looking bowl hair-cut, was the one who shot the bullets at me.

"You know..." I began to say as I transformed my scythe into a whip and wrapped it around his upper body. It began to drain him of his aura. "...You should know when to and not to attack somone. And only a coward attacks from behind." I finished saying as i pulled him towards me, grabbed him by the collar, and then threw him into the rest of his team.

"How the hell did he get so strong?" The big one asked aloud.

"I do lots of push-ups, and I drink plenty of juice." I said.

"A joker huh? We'll see how funny things are after I kick your ass!" the big one yelled as he and his teammates stood back up.

"HEY! There's a child present! Watch your mouth!" I yelled at them.

"A child?" they all asked aloud as they looked up and saw Summer looking down at them.

"Yeah! Go daddy! Kick their butts!" Summer cheered.

"That little freak is your kid? Should have figured you would become the father of one of those animals!" The one with the mace said.

"...What the hell did you just call my baby?" This one had a death wish.

"I called her a filthy animal. That's what she is, that's what they all are!" He answered.

That's it the bastard will face my full unbridled Wrath! I put my hood back on.

"...Those are your famous **last words!** " I was beyond furious.

I then released a large amount of aura that began to surround me. I stumped the ground with my magic, destroying it. If they weren't scared before they sure as hell are now.

I flung them into the with another Shockwave and I then continued the attack on them. I decided to call for some back up, so I conjured a swarm of bats. They flew all around them, scratching, biting, and scaring them. With a snap of my fingers the bats explode.

The one with that stupid bowl hair cut flew toward me as the others crashed into the arena wall. I grabbed him by the hair and throw him to the ground. I stomped him eight inches in to the floor.

The blue haired one with the halberd then charged at me. His weapon broke the moment it hit me.

His eyes went wide as I hit him to the ground with my magic, and began to stomp his face into the ground. Cuts are easy to heal,broken bones are harder. As I took my foot off his face i'm pretty sure I had broken his nose and fractured his skull.

"Who's next?" I challenged.

The last two members f the team charged at the same time in an attempt to over power me. I jumped over them ensnaring them in my magic. I then slammed their skulls together and then flung them up into the air. I jumped and sent them falling to the ground with a swing of my sword. The one with Mohawk stayed down. The bigger one was not as smart.

I Ensnared his arms with my magic so he could not move.

I then ran over to him, kicked him, grabbed him by his breatplate, pinned him to the wall, and then proceeded to repeatedly punch him until there was a human shaped hole in the wall.

I was impressed that he was still conscious after all that. I then threw him down to the ground and punched him with enough force to crack the arena floor.

"Remember this the next time you decide to open your mouth and disrespect my baby, my definition of mercy is a quick death." I threatened.

"Jaune Arc has beaten his adversary's. Good job mr. Arc." The Headmaster congratulated me.

My friends teammates and family Save Summer we're all completely stunned and slightly fearful All of Me. I could see it in their eyes.

"Yay! Daddy won!" Summer cheered.

"Congratulations mr. Arc welcome back to Beacon." I shook the headmaster's hand as he welcomed me back.

* * *

End. That does it for this chapter. I'm sorry this took so long but I wanted everything to be perfect. Also I have my other stories to work on, I had midterms just a few days ago. So forgive me about the delays. Anyway if you like the story be sure to follow and favorite and leave me review. And lastly stay cool.


End file.
